Heather Davis
Bio }} Character history Season One . In her Abnormal Psyche class, Heather presents a case study on Rebecca to the teacher and students. She argues with her professor when she describes Rebecca's actions in non-clinical psychological terms. On her way back from school she runs into Rebecca who is sad and recommends she use an online app to set up a one night stand hook up with a random stranger. She accompanies Rebecca to the local bar where she is to meet the date she set up and watches as they leave to go back to her apartment. Sometime later she finds Rebecca in her backyard depressed after having had made a horrible mistake. Heather comforts Rebecca and the next day quits her psych class feeling that she'd rather not study her neighbor but just be her friend . Sometime later, Heather was called unexpectedly by Rebecca to score some marijuana. Heather brought over a bong and together they got high. They got hungry and bought some food before heading over to Rebecca's psychiatrist Dr.Akopian's house. Rebecca spotted a prescription pad in Akopian's kitchen and Heather watched as she tried to reach it by crawling through the doggy door. Akopian caught them who told them she wouldn't press charges as long as Rebecca agreed to continue therapy. After leaving Akopian's house they rushed to a hotel where Rebecca learned Paula was about to have an affair with Calvin Young. Heather watched as Rebecca burst into the hotel room and prevented this from happening. As Calvin, Paula and Rebecca had an emotional breakthrough Heather declared it to be the most entertaining day of her life . In December, Heather is working at the mall dressed as a Christmas elf. She runs into Greg Serrano whom she briefly met at Rebecca's house warming party. Heather convinced him to take her to his step family's Christmas dinner. He warns her about how awful they are but when they get there it turns out he's the one with the bad attitude. Although she only came for the food and because she thought Greg was cute she points out the obvious chip he has on his shoulder regarding his mother leaving. Greg realizes she is right and has been holding a grudge for years without considering his mother's side of the story. Afterwards, Greg thanks Heather for helping to fix his relationship with his mother. Heather unexpectedly pulled him into a kiss which he reciprocated in kind Heather and Greg started seeing each other on a regular basis although they decided to keep things non-exclusive. She was invited by Greg to join him and his friends for a beach trip. Heather boarded a huge Party bus rented for the journey by Rebecca Bunch who had been invited too. Heather was initially intrigued but eventually unsettled when Rebecca decided to get everyone's attention by performing a pole dance . This resulted in some truths being revealed which created conflict between Greg and Josh. However, Heather was uninterested in all the drama and told Greg as much when he tried to involve her in it. Once the bus arrived at the destination she and Greg went to the beach to get spray on bikinis. Before she left she thanked Rebecca for the transportation . Later, Heather was at the Serrano residence cuddling with Greg in his bedroom. She told Greg she was now serious about their relationship and wanted them to be exclusive. Greg was caught off guard and in a panic suggested that they go on a break instead. Sometime afterwards, Heather was in Municipal park studying when Greg appeared. She appeared unmoved by his cutesy way of apologizing when he showed her a book he was reading called "Commitment Guide for Dummies". He admitted he was being a commitment phobe and asked for another chance. Instead of responding to him she said she had a date already and started to walk off. When he asked her with who she told Greg it was with him. Heather then said if they were going to try again he'd have to stop being an idiot and also keep reading his commitment book . Heather asked a reluctant Greg to go over to Rebecca's apartment to pick up a hard drive she was borrowing for her coding class . Later, Greg got Heather an interview with his boss Kevin for a job at Home Base. She told Kevin she wanted the job to spend more time with her boyfriend and also so she and Greg could fool around in the back room. Impressed by her exotic looks and honesty, Kevin hired her on the spot. As she settled in to her new job Heather turned the bars TV to a local trial taking place in Los Angeles involving Rebecca's firm. She noticed how Greg was uncomfortable and irritated by seeing Rebecca onscreen. Heather realized he was in love with Rebecca and broke up with him . She also encouraged him to go see Rebecca and confess his feelings . Despite what Heather told Greg she was devastated when he went after Rebecca and became depressed. This affected her job at Home Base and Chris encouraged Greg to confront Heather about her lethargic attitude. He found her in the back room playing darts completely oblivious to how much the break up hurt her. Greg was shocked to learn from Heather she secretly hoped he would choose to be with her instead of Rebecca. When he asked what he could do to make it up to her and Heather told him he should just let her be angry at him for the time being. Rationally she understands he doesn't care for her the same way she does but emotionally she is still needs to get those feelings out of her system . Several days later, Heather is at Home Base and is giving Josh a stack of bar coupons for gift bags his sister is giving out at her upcoming wedding. They notice that Greg is in an uncharacteristically good mood happily tending bar. When Rebecca walks in and the two start to flirt Heather immediately realizes that those two have been having sex. Josh refuses to believe it despite Heather pointing out the obvious signs and he leaves the bar in a huff. Heather decides to face the situation head on and directly confronts Rebecca about what’s going on. Rebecca admits to it and begs Heather to forgive her. Heather tells her it’s fine as long as it’s true love but Rebecca can’t really say for sure exactly where her relationship with Greg is actually going . Not long afterwards Heather was called over to Rebecca's place. She was bit annoyed as Rebecca woke her up was and she misused a current popular phrase. Rebecca needed to speak to Heather about Greg and was nervous to ask her for advice. Even though it had not been long since Heather broke up with him she listened to Rebeccas problem. She wanted to take the relationship to the next level and believed that she and Greg needed to share a special moment. Heather told her to ignore those cliché romantic fantasies and to just be honest about her feelings. She also stressed that Rebecca do this in a chill manner so as not to freak Greg out . }} Season Two }} Season Three Season Four Notes Casting Category:Characters Category:Heather Davis Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters